


Не стесняйся и вкуси моей плоти

by lefett



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Oh God Yes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefett/pseuds/lefett
Summary: Очень важно для любой пары учитывать сексуальные желания друг друга.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou | Berserker/ Mori Nagayoushi | Berserker





	Не стесняйся и вкуси моей плоти

Нет ничего приятнее на свете вплотную прижимать к себе любимого человека, особенно в страсти, вожделении и похоти. Чувствовать, как медленно таешь не столько от любви, сколько от удовольствия, приносимого физическим контактом. А после в истоме громко выдыхать и, если того возжелает сознание, окутанное желанием принести себе и партнеру удовольствие, спустя некоторое время вновь припасть к губам возлюбленного. И так раз за разом, раз за разом, пока не потеряешь рассудок окончательно.  
Нагаёши и Тошизо, оба являвшиеся Берсеркерами, вместе с головой растворялись в похоти всякий раз, когда занимались сексом. И каждый раз, когда они постигали новые границы удовольствия, пробуя новые позы, пользуясь интересными игрушками, занимаясь любовью в неожиданных местах, им сносило сознание, даже несмотря на относительно низкий уровень Усиления Безумия. Но при всем этом сексуальная жизнь пары была стабильной и даже превосходной. И что еще вдохновляюще, оба — дерзкого характера люди, что другие слуги в Халдее порой удивлялись, как они уживаются. Хотя казалось со стороны, что они способны убить друг друга в любую минуту, секрет прекрасных отношений был достаточно прост.  
— Нужно лишь забраться глубоко под кожу, зализать незажившие раны и ассимилировать внутрь себя всю боль, что он испытал, — вкрадчиво произнес рядом с ушком Тошизо, проводя левой рукой по крупной оголенной груди Берсеркера, а правой — перебирая алые, точно кровь, пряди распущенных волос. — Ничто, как боль, не соединяет разбитых внутри людей.  
— Скажи, — Мори убирает в сторону челку мужчины, желая вновь взглянуть тому в глаза, — это ведь не акт жалости?  
— Лишь отчасти. И то в малой степени. — Его грубая рука скользит по груди молодого мужчины, задевая чувствительные соски. — Я полюбил тебя за бешеную кровожадность, затянул меня…  
— Ммх… — прикусив нижнюю губу, Мори закрывает глаза.  
Действительно, странно, как они полюбили друг друга, зная, как жажда крови меняет обоих и, в целом, их взгляды на мир кардинально отличаются. Но было, что сближало обоих, — это разбитость под силами обстоятельств, поиск утешения в похожей монструозной силе и желание наказать себя. Взаимная эмпатия и извращенная психика заполняли чашу жалости не наполовину, не до краев, а лили бесконечно. Даже страшно представить подобную страсть к человеку.  
— Не закрывай глаза, взгляни на меня, — произносит Тошизо и мгновенье спустя целует партнера, нежно проникая языком меж губ. Действительно, псы… Псам, однако, в Халдее можно не испытывать страдания, пережитые при жизни, и начать жизнь заново, но при этом от горя они никогда не умоются. Потому остается одно — избавляться от старых шрамов и язв совместно. Или же продолжать упиваться болью, потому что… иное чувство не знакомо.  
Мори никогда не противится действиям Хиджикаты. Он мягко кладет одну руку на спину мужчины, притягивая ближе, а другой — скользит вниз по позвоночнику. Мужчина не стал пока оголяться перед партнером, и это не был акт дразнения, он просто разрешал Мори брать полный контроль над ним. Крупными ладонями Берсеркер задирает рубашку сзади и гладит поясницу. С губ его срывается тихий стон, в мгновение утонувший в очередном страстном поцелуе; язык Демона Мусаши, напористый, жадный, водит по зубам и нёбу, руки мужчины уже проскользили от лопаток до груди, медленно массировали, едва задевая соски, что Тошизо начинало сводить с ума, выгибаться и затем прижиматься к крупному телу в долгом удовольствии. Сидя на бедрах, он точно мог чувствовать эрекцию партнера, даже подразнивая, когда, будто невзначай, терся о промежность Нагаёши, скрываемую тонкой юкатой. Сил не было скрывать вожделения. Следующие действия со временем растворяли возбужденное сознание.  
Снять рубашку с мужчины, лечь на мягкую кровать, нависнуть над любовником и вновь с пошлой жадностью прильнуть к его губам. Но на этот раз Тошизо захотел разогреть обстановку. Нежно он стал покусывать язык Мори, сначала кончик, продолжил брать дальше, пока не схватил и резко не свел челюсть, тем самым прокусив плоть. Во рту заиграл вкус железа, а тонкой струйкой неспешно шла кровь. Мужчина был прав — это точно разогрело чувства его партнера, от чего Кацузо заигрывающе порычал. Более прекрасного нельзя было придумать, наверное. Постигать новые границы удовольствия всегда прекрасно, впрочем. В последний раз обменявшись кровью и слюной, молодой Берсеркер разъединяет поцелуй, несмотря на рану. В пульсирующей боли, однако, удовольствие только усиливалось, дурманя разгоревшийся разум. Внимание Демона Мусаши в это мгновение удерживал лишь взгляд любовника. Тошизо знал: в глубине души Нагаёши желал подчиниться, но при этом иметь полную свободу в действиях, как бы это ни звучало противоречиво. И как раз в сию минуту он ждал следующих слов Тошизо. Но вполне возможно, и приказа… Проскользив ладонью от шеи до щеки, мужчина произнес:  
— Что случилось? Взволновался от прокушенного языка?  
— Нет, мне очень понравилось… кажется, еще немного, и я кончу.  
— Еще рано, — оставляет он нежный поцелуй на губах, — разве не забыл, о чем просил ранее?  
— Ты помнишь об этом, Тоши?  
— Как же я забуду эту просьбу… — Это была лишь добрая усмешка, за которой скрывалось долгожданное глубинное желание, которое когда-то было произнесено Нагаёши и совсем было неожиданно для него самого. — Ты знаешь, что делать.  
Нагаёши нервно сглотнул, но не столько от удивления, сколько от волнения перед предстоящим.  
— Тоши...  
Более и не нужно было говорить. Сознание постепенно растворялось в растущем безумии и дурманящем удовольствии. Почему? Возможно, что лишь в насилии Нагаёши находил выход собственным эмоциям, но зачем проецировать это на любимом человеке? Но напрашивается еще один вопрос. Как Хиджиката согласился на столь нечеловеческие просьбы? Желал ли он быть наказанным и растерзанным любовью, пропитанной желчью насилия и жажды убивать? Черт… и ведь не поверишь, что они могут быть спокойными и даже любить цивильные вещи. Но по степени переосмысления возникавших вопросов смысловая нить стиралась совсем. Да и зачем задаваться лишними вопросами?  
Более важно было оставить на его теле как можно больше кровавых следов, избавиться от узких джинсов Тошизо и, поглядывая на извивающегося от острых ощущений партнера, следить, какое же движение доставит большее удовольствие. Несмотря на то, каким крепким и несгибаемым он ни был, мужчина был едва тощим и даже страдал недоеданием. В плече и на животе навсегда остались шрамы от пулевых ранений и время от времени даже болели, и Нагаёши неоднократно сочувствовал любимому — у него самого болела голова из-за несчастной пули. Будто звездочки, шрамы отпечатались на теле, Мори любил их нежно зацеловывать или оставлять засосы, считая, что это снизит боль, но более всего, молодой мужчина обожал проходиться по шрамах, усеявших того с плеч до ног. Сегодняшний день — не исключение.  
Оставляя один поцелуй за другим, опускаясь от грудины до живота, он медленно спускал штаны, нижнее белье с Тошизо, а после отбросил все в сторону, оголяя эрегированный член, с которого тонкой струйкой уже стекала смазка. Левой рукой Мори несильно обхватил довольно крупный ствол, медленно водил вверх-вниз, дабы опустить крайнюю плоть, а правую руку оставил на животе, поглаживая и вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Хиджиката постепенно, чтобы полностью сконцентрироваться только на ощущениях, выдыхал, запустив пальцы в шелковистые волосы, перебирая и иногда слегка хватая, когда испытывал наибольшее удовольствие и уже стонал громче. Пока Тоши расслаблялся от стимуляции рукой, Нагаёши принюхивался, старательно лизал и покусывал мягкую плоть живота. Затем когда темп движения нарастал и Тошизо уже чаще и громче начинал стонать, он впервые вкусил его кусочка тела, худощавого, но при этом сильного, выносливого и даже гибкого. Не нужно было много труда — у Мори и так очень острые зубы. Лишь тонкая струйка крови вышла из оголившегося розоватого подкожного слоя, а Тошизо, на удивление, испустил томный стон, сжав в руке прядь волос.  
«Боль сладка, однако…» — пронеслась мысль в голове Нагаёши. И продолжил. Пускай Хиджиката и излился себе на живот, пока его любовник вкушал один вкуснейший кусочек плоти за другим, он не забывал снимать языком капельки спермы с кожи. За малыми укусами шли более глубокие, крупные, но не агрессивные, а очень аккуратные, медленные, вызывающие дрожь по всему телу до той степени, что Мори забыл стимулировать член Хиджикаты, и удовольствие от мастурбации сменилось торжеством каннибализма и любовным таинством, пускай и сумасшедшим, но чистым и искренним.  
Больше, больше, больше крови проливай, дабы покрыться ею с головы до ног.  
Глубже, глубже, глубже кусай, дабы добраться до прекрасного внутреннего мира человеческого тела.  
И не забудь пройти выше или ниже.  
— Прошу, потерпи чуток, — прокусывая крепкий слой мышц, попросил Нагаёши. — Я скоро, подожди еще.  
Тошизо уже в истоме хватает простыню, свежо пропитанную его кровью, извивается, все ищет, что может еще принести удовольствие, и вскоре, чуть ли не срываясь в стоне, шепчет:  
— Быстрее, ах… Быстрее…!  
И любовь его исполняет желание. Постепенно, постепенно, постепенно, но все глубже и стремительнее разрывая плоть острыми зубами, он погружается в алый и розовый внутренний рай любовника, не ограничиваясь одним местом, расширяя съеденную область. Жует мясо он быстро, буквально забивая желудочный тракт кусками свежей плоти, и потому сильно волновался, вдруг его вырвет. Мышцы труднее всего было поглощать, как-никак Хиджиката был воином, но Мори едва боялся трудностей, потому и спустя совсем короткое время прогрыз путь к внутренностям, где находился самый прекрасный уголок личности Хиджикаты Тошизо, который на протяжении сего акта извивался под ним, томно шепча имя Демона Мусаши. Ему даже понравилось, когда тот иногда резко сжимал пряди и даже вновь изливался на обнаженную плоть, что также поглощалось партнером.  
Но быстрее нельзя. Нужно подарить ему то сладкое страдание, которого он хочет, а себе — пылающее удовольствие, несравнимое с сексом, но более прекрасное, от души подаренное. Оба согласились на то, чтобы истязать себя морально и физически, но при этом с любовью, отчаянием, состраданием, печалью. В минуту, когда Нагаёши пропускает впервые руку во внутренности, с любовью и нежностью щупает плотные кишки, ощущает, какое невообразимое тепло окутывает его ладонь. Багровые внутренности судорожно пульсировали, и, покрытые в винной крови, они вызывали в Нагаёши желание забраться еще дальше, пробуждали еще больший аппетит. Вдруг он ловит на себе взгляд Тошизо. Алый поцелуй на губах уже засох. Однако, бледноватое лицо теперь наполнилось кровью, жизнью, любовью и радостью, румянец выступил на щеках, а глаза сияли от счастья. Рукой он тянется к окровавленному лицу любимого, желая его обнять, и Мори охотно притягивает мужчину, вновь оставляя влажный поцелуй на губах. Попробовать собственную кровь для Тошизо — вновь, но ощущение — воистину, странное. Будто новое откровение о себе.  
В то же мгновение, когда очередной поцелуй разъединяется, Нагаёши со всей силой хватает за внутренности, тянет на себя, прокручивая в своих крупных ладонях, и с чудовищной силой вырывает кусок плоти из хозяина, из-за чего тот громко стенает и снова эякулирует. Дрожа, он пытается подобрать какие-либо слова, шепчет то «люблю тебя», то имя Нагаёши, то еще что-то, но неразборчиво. Боль, смешанная с отчаянной тягой к удовольствию, пронзила организм Тошизо от пяток до головы, заставляя его содрогнуться в судороге. В голове лишь туман, неясность окутывает его полностью, и сознание лишь глубже погружается в пучину неведомого, когда страдания медленно и верно сменяются сладостным расслаблением вперемешку с пульсирующим послестрастием.  
Тело будто двигалось само по себе, хотя его и трясло в конвульсиях. Развернув мужчину, Берсеркер уложил его на живот и приподнял за бедра. Одновременно растягивая его изнутри окровавленными пальцами и покрывая поцелуями шею, завороженный действом Нагаёши вслушивался в хрипы истязаемого партнера. Кажется, что он достиг абсолютной любви, перестав сомневаться в том, что он делает и чувствует.  
Придя в чувства, Тошизо ощущает медленное, более привычное, но не менее страстное чувство, обволакивающее тело и сознание. Напористыми и даже болезненными толчками Нагаёши проникал все глубже и глубже, параллельно перебирая внутренности, истекавшие кровью и желчью. На шее он успел оставить множество легких укусов и синяков. Заднее отверстие было смазано лишь кровью, поэтому акт продолжался сухо, невыносимо, но протяжная боль вновь заставляла мужчину трепетать, двигаться навстречу любовнику, хотеть больше мучений, сильнее раскрыться перед ним, выставляя напоказ весь спектр страдания, которого он стыдился и скрывал всю свою жизнь.  
— Черт, это прекрасно… — произносит Тошизо. — Я люблю тебя так сильно.  
Со стороны обоих это была настоящая искренность, отсутствие страха выразить чувства такими, какие они есть. Но это упорный труд на протяжении нескольких лет, проведенных в сомнении и боязни проявить хоть какое-то слабое чувство, который требует полной отдачи любви и принятии его — истинного. Жаждущего страсти и чувств Мори; замкнутого, но отчаянно страждущего любви Хиджикату. Такими они и приняли друг друга. Первый наконец-то нашел путь преобразить широкий спектр собственных эмоций и антипода, который бы полностью контролировал чувства и в то же время давал свободу выражения, когда как второму удалось раскрыть собственную сущность, жаждущую подчиниться и наказать себя. Правильно — сексуальный каннибализм был прекрасным выходом, дабы оба распустились, словно цветы. С ног до головы, под багровым шатром, в объятиях друг друга, словно две розы, и ранящие, и любящие. И поцелуй за тем, кто более разумен сейчас…  
— Тошизо, прошу, не плачь, — в багровом ложе обняв любимого человека, он нежно целует в выступившую слезу. — Ты не ранен. Прости, если было больно.


End file.
